listlessness
by xCaligula
Summary: A short sequel to lassitude. One afternoon, Adrian receives a phone call.


**A/N: A little drabble for the aftermath of lassitude, because I loved that little story and thought I might give some insight to the future.**

Adrian Veidt was surprised when his office phone rang and the call appeared to be coming from outside. Few people actually had that number and most calls he received came from directly inside the building. He tried to think of who might be calling and answered.

"Adrian," said a feminine voice. It was Laurie.

It had been two months since their affair, and they had not spoken since then. Though it was a time that he remembered with fondness, he saw it only as a memory. They had both known it was not a permanent thing, and when it had ended, that meant that it was over for good.

"Hello, Laurie," he said, his calm voice not betrayed by his thoughts. He could still play the part and pretend that they were nothing but old friends, had never been anything but just that. "What are you calling for?"

"You're in New York right now, right?" she asked innocently, though there was nothing innocent about a question like that.

"I am. I'm in my office right now, actually," he replied.

"I know. Are you busy?"

"No."

"Are you alone?"

He paused. "Yes."

"I want to see you," she said bluntly. "As soon as possible."

The tone of her voice would have broken him had he been a weaker man. It was still powerful enough to overwhelm him with images of her on her knees, in his arms, on top of him, beneath him, always with that needy look in her eyes and that impish grin on his face. To know that she was so close to him, wanting him, _needing_ him, was almost too much.

He pictured her, home alone and pleasuring herself to their memories, but that fantasy brought him back to reality. No matter how lonely she may feel, she was not home alone. Jon would be there, and that was enough to remind Adrian why there could be nothing more between them.

"You know that's not a good idea, Laurie.  
"Why not?" She sounded annoyed, and now he could see her defiant expression. She had gotten almost as good at getting what she wanted as he was.

"You know exactly why not," he replied, keeping his voice level. "We took enough of a risk before. It was fine then, but if we were to continue meeting up, you know Jon would eventually start to wonder why we were seeing so much of each other."

"That's true," she said, sounding defeated. Adrian smiled a triumphant smile for his own benefit and was prepared to say goodbye and hang up, the entire incident forgotten, when Laurie spoke up again. "Yeah, I guess it would be bad if he found out." Again, her tone was innocent, and again, he doubted the innocence of her statement.

"Yes, it would be," he agreed, "which is why we don't need to continue doing things that might tip him off."

"I know, I know. I agree, we shouldn't do anything that might lead to him finding out about us. It would be absolutely terrible for both of us if he did, especially you."

"Laurie, what are you trying to say?" he asked, cutting to the chase.

"Oh, nothing, really," she said. "I'm only agreeing that it could be really, really awful for you if Jon knew the way you manipulated him into sending me to Antarctica and then seduced me. Especially if he thought you were still trying for something like that even with both of us back in New York."

"Laurie." Adrian's spoke in a warning tone.

"I had kind of thought that he wouldn't think anything of me going shopping, and that he definitely wouldn't think on it enough to connect it to you, but maybe you're right. Maybe I should just drop it. After all, someone could see us together, right? If anyone knew, why...they could tell Jon!"

"Laurie, you don't need to say what you're about to say."

"Really, it would be _such_ a shame if someone told Jon about us.. _.wouldn't_ it, Adrian?"

He paused, and thought about his options. It was abundantly clear was Laurie's game was, and a way out was hard to find, but certainly not impossible. If he wanted to, he could outsmart her on this easily, and the problem would be solved. No further risk needed to be taken.

"Go wait outside the nearest store. I'll send a car."

 **A/N: I'm almost certain that that's all I have to say for this story. Any other sequels are most likely impossible, though I'm always open to suggestion.**


End file.
